The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Electrically-variable transmissions typically have an input member connected to an engine and one or two motor/generators connected to different members of planetary gear sets to allow one or more electrically-variable modes of operation, fixed speed ratios, an electric-only battery power mode.
It is known to utilize the one or two motor/generators to provide torque to the engine for spinning the engine for starting the engine. It is further known to control the rotational speed of the crankshaft of the engine with the one or two motor/generators during engine firing. Batteries known for supplying power to the one or two motor/generators can have a narrow operating range and may be subject to damage from charging spikes during cold start conditions.